Sand
"She cannot walk, so i have to move her around." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook Appearance Her shoulders, arms, head, and hair are all made up of sand. The rest of her body is an hourglass. her hair is short and shoulder-length, and her mouth is slightly crooked, but she's still trying her best. Letter History Tier I *Hello Father, Forgive me. Because of me all of the house is covered in sand. Not only that, I cannot even move on my own. I tried to roll myself, but my glass body cannot hold. *Hello Father, My sisters are helping me to find a way to move. I spread some of my sand in front of me and try to wiggle out. It might not be comfortable for me, but at least it is some progress. It is all thanks to my sisters. *Hello Father, My sisters are missing. I looked for them but they are gone. I saw my new sister, but where are the old ones? Where are the sisters who helped me find a way to move? Tier 2 *Hello Father, I feel so helpless. I cannot move my glass body, i can only rearrange the grains of sand within. At least it gives me something to do while you are carrying me to work. *Hello Father, Today i was in the village i saw an hourglass. The sand was moving so slowly, but after some time all of it changed place. From this i have learned to move very slowly. You no longer need to carry me, but i will miss our time together. *Hello Father, When i move my sand around i change shape inside, but my glass outside is always the same. Yet i notice that my sisters are not the same. They change so much as time passes. What is happening to them, Father? Tier 3 * Hello father, My glass body is so fragile that i am afraid to go out. I know that you carry me because i cannot even walk, but what if one of the villagers knocks me over, even by accident? I fear i will crack open. Can i stay at home? * Hello Father, I have learned how to move a little on my own. It makes me less afraid of the villagers, because i can move away from them now. But please continue to carry me to work, Father! It makes me feel safer. * Hello Father, Some of my sisters are really afraid of you. They think that you mean them harm, but i cannot understand why. Sometimes you have a scary expression on your face, but you always carefully carry me to town and back. Thank you, Father! Death Faust likes her. She does not talk much, even though Faust always helps her move from place to place. Now that it is time to kill her, he puts the girl outside in the rain. Sand drips off her body, and she soon disappears. Personality Relationship Category:Homunculus Category:Characters